Sweet Beginnings
by it2
Summary: T.K. and Kari and trapped in a cave, nothing else to do but talk...and kiss?


****

A/N ~~ _The Wanderer_ has requested that I do a T.K./Kari romance fic! I, of course, being the fun loving gal that I am I said sure! 

****

Setting ~~ So our two heroes are stuck in a cave. So, what else is there to do in a cave except talk?

****

Disclaimer ~~ Ya I hate doing this…I forget every time, so to make things short…I don't own Digimon, if I did I would make the songs on Digimon a whole lot better! That "Hey Digimon" song just makes me sick, and in the famous words of Mimi "Gross!" Anyway, I only own my teeth, yet I'm still wondering about that…

****

Ages ~~ This is for all ya perverts out there! Who happen to think that T.K. and Kari are still young in this fic. 

T.K. - 14

Kari - 14

Oh, and one more thing…there is no "naughty" stuff in this fic! Thanks to common sense, I happen to know that the majority of Digimon readers aren't ready for that kind of stuff. In other words, this isn't a lemon! ::a ton of readers press back on browser:: *cough* ::it2 shakes head:: 

**__**

On To The Fic…

--------

The kid in the blonde hair shook the dust off his head. Next to him was a girl his age also shaking off dust. They were stuck in a cave with no Digimon, no water, and no way out.

"This is all your fault you know that!" the girl yelled at the boy.

"Yeah whatever…" the boy shrugged and turned away from the fuming girl. He mumbled, touching a bump on his head, "Sometimes I wish I had my green hat." 

****

--------

"T.K.!" yelled Matt. 

"Kari!" joined in Tai.

They had walking around when suddenly the ground around T.K. and Kari collapsed. Now all that was left was to search for the two. 

Patamon and Gatomon were searching everywhere they could, but no sight of anyone of them. They had been with their Digi-partners for a long time and they weren't going to lose them now.

"Over here!" cried Gatomon. She had found the cave where T.K. and Kari had fallen in, but there was no way in or out. 

"I believe T.K. and Kari must have been walking on top of the cave, unfortunately the cave ceiling must have been eroded at for years and could not sustain the weight." Izzy stated.

"What does that mean?" said Mimi.

"Simply put, they were too heavy."

"Oh I see…I think?" Mimi said. 

Izzy just shook his head and did a few calculations on his laptop. 

"So we dig them out?" asked Tai, but no response was heard from Izzy.

"Izzy?!" yelled the entire group.

The boy turned and said, "We can't dig them out because it would cause the entire cave to collapse on it's self."

"Then what are we going to do to get them out because they can't survive in there forever!" said a worried Matt.

"Hey I know! Why don't we tunnel under until we reach them?" Gomamon suggested.

"That would take weeks and we don't have that much time." said Joe.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we be asking if they are ok, I don't mean to sound like the bearer of bad news, but they might me hurt or even..." Sora said as she looked down.

"NO! I know that T.K. and Kari are ok, they can't be dead!" Patamon shouted.

****

--------

"They probably think we're dead…" the girl with brown hair said.

"Kari it's not my fault you know." 

"I know T.K." she looked at the guy in the cave with her. He had grown a lot since the first day they met. He looked like Matt back when they fought Myotismon, but just a few years older. The kid was still cute, even hansom for his age. She guessed that T.K. got the hottie gene like Matt. 

Girls were always following Matt around. Kari even had a lil' crush on Matt, but that was long ago… {FLASHBACK!}

__

"Hey Kari what's up? Looking cute as always!" Matt said.

"Matt…" Kari blushed and giggled.

"So what is it?"

"I…I love you."

"Oh…" Matt said a little stunned, "Kari, I love you too."

Kari felt like she was the Kin…er…Queen of the world, until she heard those terrible words that felt like a slap in the face.

Matt looked Kari in the eye and said, "But Kari I like you only as a friend and love you like you were my own sister, but you gotta understand that you're too young to really know what love is."

Kari remembered that she cried for days after that. Tai would come to her room and ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't say. She wouldn't even tell Gatomon. When the Digidestined would group together Matt wouldn't even look at her, much less at Tai. Matt felt ashamed for making Kari cry like that. He felt he had betrayed Tai as a friend.

After a couple of years, everything went back to normal and Kari lost interest in Matt. 

"Kari?!" T.K. shouted in her ears.

Kari snapped out of it. "Sorry…I was just thinking."

"About what?" he inquired.

"Nothing." Kari said crossing her arms. 

"So air head, how do we get out of here?" mocked T.K.

Kari just rolled her eyes, "Simple Takeru Takaishi --"

T.K. got irritated. He hated it when people used his whole name instead of T.K.

"-- You die and I eat you." 

T.K. raised a brow. 

"Kidding…" Kari told him.

T.K. looked at Kari. She was pretty, wait she was hot! T.K. mentally slapped himself for thinking about his best friend in that way. Kari put one of her loose hairs behind he ear. On second thought, maybe T.K. really, really liked Kari.

Kari looked at T.K., then at the ground. T.K. was still staring at her, but he was what most girls would consider a hottie. Snap out of it Kari! He's your best friend! 

Suddenly Kari hit T.K. "Stop looking at me!" she half-yelled, half-giggled.

T.K. brought his face up to Kari's; "Oh and you weren't looking at me too?" 

"No I wasn't."

"Hey Kari!"

"What?"

"Mooooooooooo!" T.K. said trying to mimic a cow.

"I can't believe you still remember." Kari grinned. 

T.K. and Kari went to the same school. One time they had a field trip to a farm, boring! Anyway, they brought along Gatomon and Patamon. Patamon and Gatomon were so amazed by the creatures there, that they decided to chase a cow.

Well as the story goes, T.K. and Kari went after Patamon and Gatomon. Of course to the naked eye, it seemed as though only T.K. and Kari were chasing the cow. The grass was tall enough that no one saw the Digimon. After that day, T.K. and Kari never, ever brought Patamon and Gatomon with them on a field trip, but they still have some good laughs over it.

"The poor cow!" T.K. said laughing, "I think after that, even a field mouse would scare it!"

T.K. and Kari fell to the floor laughing their heads off. 

****

--------

"Oh no! You hear that Tai, they sound like someone is murdering them!" cried Mimi.

"Izzy help!" Tentomon was pulling at Izzy trying to pry him off the laptop.

"I got it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Finally…" Joe said shaking his head.

"So what is it?" asked Biyomon.

"If you guys center your attacks on a certain point, then the cave won't collapse and we'll have a hole!" Izzy said to the Digimon.

"Ok tell us where Izzy?" Agumon asked.

"If I am correct, then here should be the point. Now be care --"

"Pepper Breath!" attacked Agumon almost frying Izzy's finger. 

"-- ful…" Izzy said.

"Sorry!" 

"Good Nigh…" Izzy said and fainted.

Agumon and Tentomon walked over to where Izzy was laying. 

"Do you think I killed him?!" Agumon worried.

"He'll be fine." Tentomon reassured him.

"No I need more memory! Darn clowns…oh yummy peanut butter computer…" Izzy mumbled.

"I think…"

"Well what are you guys waiting for?! Attack that point!" Tai shouted at the Digimon.

"Well all right…Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked the point, making sure no one was there.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon joined. 

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon attacked the point.

"Launching Fishes!" attacked Gomamon.

"Poison Ivy!" attacked Palmon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked, knowing how worried Matt was.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked, anxious to see T.K.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon attacked, also anxious to see Kari again.

****

--------

"Looks like we're going to die." Kari said looking at the ground.

T.K. wrapped his arm around his best friend, "They'll rescue us, don't worry."

Kari looked at T.K. "Thanks you always being my friends…"

"And thanks you being mine…"

T.K. and Kari grew closer together and were about to kiss…

"T.K.!"

"Kari!"

T.K. and Kari snapped away from each other and ran towards the Digidestined and Digimon.

"I'm so glad that you're safe Kari!" Gatomon and Tai hugged Kari.

"Me too…" Matt said hugging his brother with Patamon waiting for the next turn.

"Ditto." Kari said looking at T.K.

T.K. grinned back.

The rest of the group hugged Kari and T.K., even Izzy who had woke up.

They camped there that night.

While everyone was sound asleep…

"Hey Kari wake up!" T.K. poked Kari in the arm, trying to wake the girl up.

"Wha?" she said sleepily, "T.K.? It's midnight!"

"I need to tell you something." 

Kari stared into T.K. eyes.

"I think I love you."

Kari raised a brow, "You think?"

"No, I know I love you." he grinned.

"Quiet!" hissed the rest of the group.

"Just kiss why don't you!" shouted Mimi, Matt and Tai looked at each and sighed.

Matt mumbled something Mimi a hopeless romantic and was hit by Mimi's shoe. Tai laughed and was also struck by a flying shoe.

T.K. and Kari giggled. They grew closer together and kissed under the stars.

****


End file.
